As the Dust Settles
by Hikari Nightengale
Summary: Gone With the Wind continued...fanfic style!
1. Review Response

In response to review by Lady Arianna: if you have ever seen Gone With the Wind, Bo is the son of Ashley and Melanie Wilkes. The name Alanna is my French name in school. I only added Gone With the Wind to the disclaimer cause there is no Tamora Peirce references at all, nor was that my intent. The name, Alanna, is merely a coincidence. I thank you for reviewing and hope you like the next installments.  
  
~Hikari Nightengale 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: As the Dust Settles Author: Hikari Nightengale (AkA Jedi Padawan Alanna) Summary: Gone With the Wind, continued Fanfic style! Disclaimer: Gone With the Wind is not mine. Period.  
  
Notes: Had to do an assignment for my Novel to Film class. Too much fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~ As the Dust Settles ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"After all, tomorrow is another day.."  
  
16 years later.  
  
"Alanna, get in here this instant!" Scarlett put her head back into the kitchen. "That child. You would think she was a boy the way she plays about." Handing a bowl to Mammy, she sat at the table.  
  
"Dun you worry Miss Scarlett. She be a proper lady when she meets a good man." Mammy continued to prepare that nights dinner.  
  
For 16 years after Rhett left, Scarlett had returned to her home, Tara, making it a prosperous plantation once again. As it was, Scarlett had not truly lost the baby after her fall and gave birth to a beautiful young girl. Hair dark as ebony and eyes green as the grass, Alanna was her father's daughter in every way. Stubborn, with a mean streak, Scarlett wished daily Rhett would return to see his lovely child.  
  
"Mama! Can I go racing tomorrow?" Young Alanna, sixteen years of age, came bounding into the kitchen, her long hair flying behind her. "Bo just got a new stallion and he wats to race me on Moonlight, please, please pleeeeease?" Grabbing an apple, she began to eat it hungrily.  
  
"Now Miss Alanna, you leave your mama alone. You know you can't go off galloping on your mare. What would your Pa think?"  
  
Alanna wrinkled her nose. She had never met her father and didn't care to. "Makes no difference seeing as he ain't here." She turned to her mother. "Please Mama, I'll be good. I won't jump over nothing and Uncle Ashley will watch over us, he said so."  
  
Mammy pulled Alanna away from her mother. "You listen here, young'n. You talk proper and don't bother your mama with this horse nonsense. Now you get upstairs and wash up for supper." Sighing heavily, Alanna headed up the stairs to her room.  
  
Scarlett winced at the slamming of her door. "If only Rhett were here."  
  
"It dun make no difference if Mista Rhett be here or not. She'd be no different." Mammy went about setting the table, mumbling.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
That next morning, Alanna woke early getting dressed for riding. She ordered Prisi to bring her morning meal to her room so not to waste time. Eating quickly, she dashed outside to saddle up her light-hoofed mare, Moonlight. While in the stable, Mammy practically pounced on the mischievous youth.  
  
"Miss Alanna! Must you go and shame your Mama by disobeyin' her? Why, if you were my child I'd."  
  
Alanna faced the servant woman, hands on her hips. "Well, you ain't my mama, and she don't know I'm goin out. And you best not tell her!" Mounting up on her mare riding astride, she took off out of the stable and headed to Twelve Oaks.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Bo, are you sure it is a good idea to race Alanna? Her mare is practically unbeatable, and you haven't the feel for Darkness yet." Ashley Wilkes held onto the reins of his boy's new horse tightly. "If she gets hurt, Mrs. Butler will have my hide."  
  
Bo took the reins from his father's hands. "She'll be fine. She's a better rider than just about anyone."  
  
Ashley just shook his head. "If you know she can beat you, why do you continue to challenge her?" Since his wife's death and Rhett's leaving, Ashley had taken it upon himself to care for Scarlett and her daughter. Bo and Alanna had become best friends, making it easy to keep an eye on her. But Bo never seemed to learn that Alanna had Rhett Butler's horse sense.  
  
"Cause one day I'll beat her Pa!" Bo refused to admit the young woman was out of his league, both on a horse and as a wife.  
  
"Shouldn't you be trying to win her hand, not a horse race?" Ashley was perfectly aware of his son's affections for his friend, but knew Alanna, like her father, was too much a free spirit to be tied down to this land, as her mother had.  
  
Bo just blushed and shook his head.  
  
The sound of hoof beats drew their attention to the path to see Alanna galloping up on her mount. As usual, she rode the improper way for a lady. Bo was the only one who knew, however, she wore breeches under her skirts and would shed her gown when they raced so to be a better rider.  
  
Ashley smiled at his niece. "Hello Alanna. You came alone?" Ashley knew perfectly well she had no escort, nor permission, to ride today. But, as usual, her would turn a blind eye and indulge her every whim so to see her happy.  
  
Alanna just smiled and turned to Bo. "Ready to be beaten again, Bo?" She had that glint to her green eyes she only got when competing with her cousin. She knew Moonlight could beat any horse in the state, if only her mother would let her ride in the horse races.  
  
Bo just nodded and the two trotted off to the fields.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Scarlett sighed heavily. "She left, didn't she Mammy?" Scarlett knew it was no use denying her daughter her heart's desire. The head-strong girl would do as she pleases.  
  
"Yes'm. I'm sorry Miss Scarlett. You know I can't stop her any more than you can."  
  
"I'm not scolding you Mammy, I know my daughter well." Scarlett just hoped against hope she'd be careful.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Darn.it's raining." Alanna pouted, looking out her window the next morning. She had gotten a thorough scolding from both her mother and Mammy the day before for riding against Bo. "I do hope it clears up."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Rhett Butler stared up at the home of his former wife. "So, she did return to Tara." Stepping out of the carriage into the rain, he knocked loudly on the door.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Scarlett looked up from her embroidery. "Who on earth would be paying calls in this weather?" Setting down her work, she walked to the doorway.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Alanna saw a strange man step out of a carriage and approach the house. "I wonder, is it a suitor for Mama?" She finished up braiding her hair and decided to see who it was.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Scarlett opened the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Hello my love. It has been a long time." Rhett smiled. "I know this is sudden, but may I come in? It is quite wet outside."  
  
Scarlett was speechless. She stepped out of the doorway and let Rhett pass, closing the door behind him. "Rhett.Oh Rhett!" Scarlett threw herself at her husband, sobbing into his clothing.  
  
Rhett smiled and held her. "There, there. Everything is alright now. Shhh." Her rocked her gently, also fighting back tears.  
  
Rhett released Scarlett, wiping away her tears. It's alright now. I'll never leave you again, I promise."  
  
"Oh Rhett, I've missed you so. How could you leave me like that?" Scarlett was so confused. For so many years she believed her hated her, wished her dead. But now he was back, and she could once again be happy.  
  
Mammy entered the front hall, and stopped at the sight. "Mista Rhett. Well I'll be darned."  
  
"Mammy!" Rhett embraced the old servant. "It has been so long."  
  
"Sixteen years, Sa. We's been wonderin how long you'd take to get home."  
  
"Well Mammy, I."  
  
"Mama? Mama, who is it?" Alanna came down the stairs in her usual galloping manner. She was in a beautiful gown of green muslin, her twin braids tied with green silk ribbons to match her eyes. She saw the man stare at her as if she was the eighth wonder of the world. Blinking, she ascended the stairs slowly.  
  
"Scarlett who."  
  
"Rhett, I'd like you to meet your daughter, Alanna."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
End Part 1 


End file.
